


silky red

by vanta_ray



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, FaceFucking, Panty Sniffing, Smut, blowjob, panty stealing, personal trainer zeke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanta_ray/pseuds/vanta_ray
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 29





	silky red

Zeke was one of the best personal trainers this side of town had to offer. he was always so patient with you, soo helpful maybe even a little too eager to help you, not that you cared you needed his help and he was here to help. the little touches he left on your body didn’t go unnoticed, you always noticed how his hand would find the top of your butt when you did squats or how he would wipe the sweat off of your chest for you.

today was like any other day however Zeke was extra touchy today. you wanted him to make a move, you wanted him to fuck you senseless. you were waiting for the right moment. after you did your work out you decided to take a shower at the gym instead of taking one at home. the hot water against your skin felt just right after the tough workout you just endured. 

little did you know that Zeke was waiting for this moment and had been for months, waiting for this opportunity. Zeke was surprised that you had decided to take a shower at the gym rather than at home. he knew this was his chance to make a move. he saw your red silky panties laying on the ground, he almost came just seeing them lying there. 

Zeke quickly grabs them, taking them to his office. he sits down on the couch taking his cock out of his pants sniffing your panties, while slowly pumping himself. he takes your panties, rubbing them on his cock as he moves his hand up and down, the silky red material driving him crazy. 

you had gotten out of the shower, the cool air giving you goosebumps. after gathering your things you made your way to Zeke’s office, you stop dead in your tracks after you hear him moaning, peek your head around the door when you see the red material wrapped around his cock.

“Zeke,” you said softly, the blonde stopping what he was doing to look at you with lustful eyes. you walk over to Zeke slowly getting onto your knees. “ can I suck it?” you asked.  
“ yeah, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this” Zeke said with a smirk.

you use both hands to pump him a few times before taking the tip into your mouth swirling your tongue around the tip. Zeke was already sensitive and you planned to drive him overboard. you then began to take him into your mouth.

“ fuck” Zeke groaned, wrapping his fingers into your wet hair, pushing your head further down onto his cock “I’m gonna fuck your face okay baby,” Zeke said smiling down at you, you hum in response, his fat cock stretching your mouth wide, you could feel his cock twitching on your tongue, meaning he was close.

Zeke grabbed the sides of your head holding you in place as he picked up his pace, his cocking reaching th back of your throat, the sounds of you gagging filling the room. Zeke was becoming sloppy, thrusting harder and quicker, before stopping, and pulling his cock out of your mouth, the pearly white strands of his cum landing all over your face.


End file.
